


knuckle under

by kitana



Series: Kink Bingo Mini Bingo! [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura wants all of what Yukio has. [kink bingo mini bingo prompt, bodily secretions]</p>
            </blockquote>





	knuckle under

She strokes once more and he comes, groaning and shaking, all over her face. It coats her nose, lips, and tongue, splatters against her cheeks, and clings to her eyelashes. This is the second time now and Yukio looks spent, flushed red and lips bruised. He’d bitten them raw, attempting to hold back his moans.

Shura licks her lips, swallowing down the taste of him. She pushes him back on the bed, gets her hand around his dick again. Yukio attempts to protest but she shushes him with a kiss. He’s young and he’s got more.

She wants it.


End file.
